the_third_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Satanas
Satanas is the Prince of Atlantis. He is the son and child of Emperor Tuatha and Empress Leukippe; legal brother of Prince Nikephoros and Princess Calysta. Satanas has claim to the throne of Atlantis after his father passes. Empress Leukippe's youngest children, Nikephoros and Calysta are the product of her incestuous relationship with Satanas. Satanas is the only true child of Emperor Tuatha. Satanas was originally betrothed to Ourea Nereus to join the two most powerful families in Atlantis, though Ourea passed away before they were able to marry. Profile Personality Satanas is a fearsome and unstoppable warrior believed to be God. He is a man driven by a lust for glory and fame, and has proven himself worthy to the Gods multiple times. All of which makes him a fearsome warrior who is dedicated to his cause. In battle, Satanas is swift and ferocious, and his blows carry incredible force behind them which allows him to defeat any enemy in battle. He is a warrior born, a master of any Atlantean weapon. His speed and strength are such that he is able to defeat multiple foes at a time, and his fortitude is such that he can endure a great deal of punishment and yet fight on through sheer will. Appearance Powers, Weapons, Abilities Powers * Atlantean Biological Adaptation: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. Satanas also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** Amphibious Nature: Satanas, as an Atlantean, can breath underwater and on land though time on land is limited. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken his thus she must return to aquatic enviroment at various period. ** Enhanced Vision: His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows his exceptional night vision while on land. ** Enhanced Hearing: several times more acute than human capacity. ** Enhanced Smell: several times more acute than human capacity. ** Superhuman Strength: Satanas possesses superhuman strength on the order of 150 times human maximum. (The average Atlantean can lift/press approximately 2 tons). ** Superhuman Stamina: Satanas possesses strength and stamina that allows him to swim up to 150 mph for at least a 4 hour period without significant breaks for rest or recuperation. ** Superhuman Durability: Atlantean's enhanced physiology enables them to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human. Atlanteans are able to swim ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water. *** Superhuman Speed: Satanas' regular speed is approximately 100mph swimming underwater, although slightly less on the surface. In times of distress this has shown to drastically increase, and she has reached 1,000 knots. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Satanas' reflexes are on the order of 12-15 times faster than a normal human. *** Marine Telepathy: Satanas has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. *** Access to the Clear: Satanas has the ability to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he can communicate with sea life on the other side of the planet. Weapons * Blades of Athena: The blades of Athena are identical chained dual swords that are bestowed by Athena. Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and are gold in colour with Blue-colored Glyphs due to the godly magic emanating from them. The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack therefore allowing fluid like movement no matter who wielded them. With fire imbued within the Blades, the Blades and the chains ignite with every attack the user performs. Abilities History Relationships Trivia Etymology the Latin word Satanas means Satan, the Devil; adversary derived from the Greek word Satanas, Σατανᾶς which means the accuser; the devil. Gallery tumblr_inline_nmgrl0vDuu1r73ga0_500.gif tumblr_njqh4fq4lU1tdy0nco1_500.gif tumblr_njw76ygNDj1ssovoto1_500.jpg tumblr_njzvylkCCu1tdy0nco1_500.gif tumblr_nk1mn3wART1tdy0nco1_500.gif tumblr_nk6o7zPG3B1qd6639o2_250.gif tumblr_nk6o7zPG3B1qd6639o1_250.gif tumblr_nk6o7zPG3B1qd6639o2_250.gif tumblr_nk6o7zPG3B1qd6639o4_250.gif tumblr_nlzz2brlLp1qc9j6ho4_400.gif tumblr_nlzz2brlLp1qc9j6ho6_400.gif tumblr_nlzz2brlLp1qc9j6ho5_400.gif tumblr_nmp0h494IC1rbh1bzo1_400.gif tumblr_nmp0h494IC1rbh1bzo2_400.gif tumblr_nmp0h494IC1rbh1bzo3_400.gif tumblr_nmp0h494IC1rbh1bzo4_400.gif tumblr_nmy7kd2Olw1qeyogho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmy7kd2Olw1qeyogho2_1280.jpg Category:Sub Characters Category:Devin's characters Category:Atlantean Category:List of Characters Category:Male Category:Royalty